We are coming
by lozzie15
Summary: Based on Torchwood children of earth. The brockman family have to put up with normal family life,constant arguing and oh yeah. Aliens that are conrolling every single child under sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

Outnumbered - We are coming

Hiya! i came up with this story a couple of days ago. Just to be clear if you have seen Torchwood children of earth its about all the kids stopping in the world. Now i have no idea if teenagers were affected (For jakes sake) so in this story they are. Every person under sixteen is affected. Okay so the kids are controlled by the aliens each day labled day 1 and so on. This story had NOTHING to do with torchwood its how the brockman family handle the situation. And as always they are the brockmans and anything cane happen.

DAY 1.

Pete Brockman sat up in bed choking. He was soaking wet. He looked round for the usual suspect. Ben. And sure enough there was Ben standing next to his bedroom cabinet. He was holding a empty bucket. Presumably once filled with water. ''BEN!'' Pete yelled and got out of bed yawning. Ben was giggling. ''I was testing my sciance project!'' Ben said innocently. Pete shook his head. ''So let me get this straight ben your sciance project is dumping water on your dad at five in the morning!'' Ben smiled cheekily. ''Um yeah pretty much dad'' He replyed fiddling with the bucket getting yet more water on the bedroom carpet. Pete was about to get out of bed when he heard shouting coming from the bathroom. Oh no. It was shower day. AKA world war three in Karen and jakes case. Pete sighed and got out of bed walking out of the bedroom followed by ben who was making the empty bucket into a dalek.

After literally one and a half hours of shouting,Arguring and waking Sue up Pete sorted out the shower situation. Jake was sat at the breakfast table toweling his hair dry,Ben had stuck two buttons on to the empty bucket with super glue (Which Pete had specificly told ben not to do) officially making the bucket a dalek. He was making the ''Dalek'' zoom round landing in Karens suger puffs. ''Ben!'' Karen yelled angrilly getting a spoonfull of sugerpuffs flicking it into Bens face. Ben automaticly grabbed a fistfull of shreddies from the box and threw it at Karen who ducked making the shreddies fly into Jakes face. Pete groaned. Here comes world war three. Jake wiped milky shreddies of his face angrilly. He then grabbed his glass of orange juice. He walked up to ben and smirked ''Thirty ben?'' He asked politely. Ben knew what was coming. He grabbed the nearest thing close to him to defend himself. A fork. Jake dident hesitate. He poured the entire contents of the orange juice on bens head. With a angry wail Ben stabbed jake in the leg making him shout out with pain dropping the orange juice glass which landed next to karen splashing the remainder of orange juice in Karens face. She fineshed her letter to David Cameron asking him to bann shcool meals and jumped up running after ben with her glass of milk. Jake and ben were wrestling on the floor so Karen dumped the entire glass of milk on both of them.

Pete looked at his watch. twenty eight minuets past seven. He looked at his kids running round the room screaming holding various objects. He then got up about to yell ''Stop it! now!'' When they stopped. Literally. They just stopped. Ben and Jake were frozen on the floor. Jake about to prod Ben in the eye. Karen was frozen stabbing Jake in the leg with a spoon. Pete stood up confused. ''Kids?'' He said walking up to them waving a hand infront of Jakes emotionless face. Sue walked into the room also looking confused. ''Okay one second the kids are scrraming and crashing round next second there frozen...literally. Suddenly both parents jumped as the kids opened there mouths. ''Whats that!'' Sue shouted over the wailing noises the kids were making. ''I dont know!'' Pete yelled back covering his ears.

Then they stopped. Pete and Sue looked even more confused. Suddenly a shiver whent down Petes spine. Jake,Ben and Karen were speaking in unison. They were saying ''We are coming'' Sue and Pete were frozen with fear, Then they stopped talking in unison and stood there again. Sue ran up to Jake waving her hands infront of his face. ''JAKE! SPEAK TO ME! JAKE!''. Jake blinked. He then looked at his mum and dad. They looked like they were about to faint. ''Mum? what on earth are you doing?'' Jake said looking at his mum suspiciously. Ben and Karen were also looking confused. ''Um...Mum? whats wrong?'' Karen said sitting back at the kitchen table. Ben was already at the kitchen table playing with his ''Dalek'' again. Pete blinked and looked at his children. ''You dont remember what just happend?'' Ben,Jake and Karen shook there heads confused. Pete walked up to the Televison and switched it on. ''I must be going crazy'' He news came on. He turned round to see Sue. She looked realy pale. He looked at the kids. Even they were staring at the tv confused and shock were all over there faces. He turned round to see the news headline.

EVERY SINGLE PERSON UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN STOPPED AT HALF PAST SEVEN THIS MORNING - ALL SPEAKING IN UNISON ''WE ARE COMING''

Pete turned back to his family. ''Did we do that?'' Ben asked excitedly. Pete nodded. ''cool!'' Ben exclaimed grinning at his brother and sister.

Did you enjoy it? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiya erm im gonna post chapter 2 but thats it if i dont get any reviews im wasting my time here ar'nt i...

Chapter 2

It had been a few minuets since the incident and everyone was panicking. Sue had rang up countless helplines and stress lines the post popular one this morning was ''Am i crazy?'' Billions of people round Britain were charging into Doctors and even dentists asking for brain scans. It was official. The whole of Britain had gone mad. Thats what they thought. They thought they were hallucinating seeing there kids speaking in unison ''We are coming'' Most programes normally on had been interrupted by news Updates every five minuets much to Karens annoyance. ''But mum! deadly sixtys on!'' Karen whined. Jake walked into the lounge sighing. ''Karen the whole world has gone haywire because everyone under sixteen are being controlled by...'' He stopped. ''What are we being controlled by?'' Karen ignored him. ''But the episode when he was going to hug a snakes on today!'' She wailed fiddling with the sky + remote. ''More like wrestle'' Ben said as he swiftly walked into the room and sat on the sofa. He had took his shcool uniform off. Well every kid in the country had taken there shcool uniform off. ''I wounder when the aliens are gonna controll us again!'' Ben shouted excitedly. Jake and Karen looked at ben. Both off them looked confused. ''you...want to be controlled by...aliens'' Jake said sarcasticly with fake excitement in his voice. Ben smiled' ''Yeah!'' ''Because when they controll us they can make us do silly things like act stupid''

Jake and Karen retreated back to watching the news. Ben carried on talking to himself zooming his ''Dalek'' round. Pete came into the room looking flusterd. Sue looked up from the Times and frowned. ''Whats wrong?'' Then she laughed saracasticly ''Oh! as if im not worrying... Whats happening to our kids!'' then she broke down in tears muttering ''Bloddy wi fi! wrecked the kids heads!'' Pete comforted her. ''Why dont you take Ben and Karen to Tesco's Jake can stay here and help me fix the shelf ben broke'' ''For the last time dad it was the boogyman!'' Ben shouted. Sue stood up nodding. ''Right ben,Karen get your shoes on and go and sit in the car'' She looked at jake. ''you too'' Jake slowly nodded and walked out of the room texting ''OFF 2 TESCO'S WITH FAMILY DONT FORGET TO COME TO MY FUNERAL'' '' I thought...'' Pete began. But sue put on her serious face. Pete closed his mouth and grabbed his coat. Could life get any worse? he thought.

''At half past seven every single child in the world stopped'' the car radio blared repeating the same story over and over again. Sue switched the station over smiling calmly as ''owl city fireflies'' Came on instead. Ben was happily nodding his head along to the song encouraging Jake and Karen to sing along. They dident. Jake was texting (suprise suprise) and Karen was talking to pete about her letter to David Cameron saying ''the guy of deadly sixty should be the new prime minister'' Pete was rolling his eyes. ''Karen...i very much doubt David Cameron wants him to be prime minister'' Karen was protesting. '' But! he could make new laws like... every kid gets a free trip to the zoo every wednesday!'' Pete looked at Karen. ''Why every Wednesday?'' He asked suspiciously. ''Because i hate Mondays,Tuesdays,Thursdays and Fridays'' She replyed. Pete looked confused. ''But that still doesnt explain why wed..'' He stopped in mid sentance. Sue had elbowed him in the ribs. ''Give it up Pete'' She said eyeing Ben who was sticking fingers up at drivers passing by through the wing mirror.

''Mum! i dont like beans i want meatballs!'' Karen yelled angrilly as Sue plonked a few tins of beans into the trolly. Pete had sent Jake to find some milk with the green top because Karen insisted it had to be milk with a green top or she wouldent drink it. Ben meanwhile had made his own survey. Everytime a person whent passed he would thrust a survey into the persons face. It was a man. And he dident look happy. He looked pissed off. He screwed up Bens survey and threw it on the floor muttering ''KIds these days...'' Karen looked confused. ''Why did that man throw Bens survey on the floor mum?'' Sue picked up the crumpled paper of the floor and unscrewed it.

1. Who would win between Santa clause and a slitheen with a shot gun who can fly and shoot death rays out of his eyes?

2. Do you think My litracy teacher is a nob?

3. Why does jake always text?

4. Whats wrong with sticking fingers up?

4. Are you a arse?

''Okaaaay'' Sue said screwing Bens ''Survey'' up and chucking it in a nearby bin. ''Ben? this is not a survey! theses are just a bunch of random questions!'' ''Thats the point!'' ben replyed reaching for some Alphabet shapes. Sue sighed and chucked a couple of tins of Alphabet shapes into the trolly. Ben smiled and turned round. ''Ben! dont do a knee slide! the last time you did taht we got chucked out!'' Sue yelled getting funny looks from passers by. Too late. Ben had done a knee slide knocking over a display for new and improved toothpaste. Sue looked round in embarrasment, She retreived Ben and told him to go and find some Cheese slices. Sue spotted Karen interrogating a old womanshe heard ''Deadly sixty'' and ''David cameron'' and ran up to them smiling politely gritting her teeth. ''Im realy sorry she...has a very wild imagination!'' ''No i dont!'' Karen shot back. Sue smiled at the old lady and turned round. ''We better go find dad'' She said looking at her watch. Twenty five past nine.

Please review they are much appreciated and dont bother correcting my spelling mistakes my keyboards gone a bit dodgy.

LAUREN XXXX


End file.
